C'mon Toph
by comptine
Summary: It was a close call, if Sokka hadn’t of called out she might have fallen right over the edge but in some weird twist of events his calling out reduced her near-death to a simple broken arm. Tokka set after FBM


**Spoilers for Western Air Temple and Firebending Masters**

* * *

_**C'mon Toph**_

"I'm fine." She lied.

He started laughing. She loved his laugh but it was mocking her this time. She clutched at her broken arm, it urged to punch him but in its condition it wasn't up for any kind of Sokka Beating. So she resorted to walking away with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Aw, c'mon don't be like that Toph. You know I don't mean it."

The worst thing about the injury that it wasn't some freak earthbending accident, which she could brag about later. It was stupid hormones, trying to show off in front of her crush and ending up almost killing herself in the process. It was a close call, if Sokka hadn't of called out she might have fallen right over the edge but in some weird twist of events his calling out reduced her near-death to a simple broken arm.

But with that broken arm came certain disadvantages to death. The first and foremost being that Katara refused to heal her arm telling her point blank that she had already made a mistake once and gotten her feet burnt. This time wasn't any different. Katara broke down eventually and healed it a bit so Toph's groaning would stop but Toph's arm was still sitting in a sling.

"I'm going over here." She said, Sokka still followed behind her.

"Well I guess that's where I'm going to!" he said happily, a bounce in each of his steps.

"Why?" She asked, still walking as fast as her legs would carry her, not turning to face him.

"Because I want to help." His legs were much longer than hers so her forced marched was merely a leisurely walk for him.

"I can take care of myself you know."

"Yes, I think you've proven that Toph."

"Well take the hint and leave me alone!"

But he didn't.

Not at dinner.

"C'mon Toph, let me get your dinner for you."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself thank you very much!" Though her sling wasn't exactly the best for spooning stuff into her bowl, she still tried and ended up spilling rice everywhere. Everyone else laughed quietly while Sokka, not laughing at all, gave her his bowl of rice.

Not when they slept.

"C'mon Toph, let me help you."

"I can do it myself." She tried to pull the covers back and ended up tripping into Sokka's awaiting arms. He let her use his arm as a balance so she could lower herself.

Not when they watched Zuko and Aang train.

"C'mon Toph, let's sit over here."

"I want to be up close." But when training fire came a bit to close, burning her sling, she and Sokka moved.

Not when she started beating him up.

"PUNCH ME LIKE A MAN!"

"But Toph! You're hurt!"

"I don't care!" She punched him. "Punch me!"

"So he did."

She laughed mockingly bruising his ego. He tried again but something, maybe Pity, prevented him from hitting Toph with all his masculinity. Again the punch seemed to glance right off her. She stared him right in the eye and he gulped. Pulling her first back it shot forward catching his nose and throwing him back.

Clutching his bloody nose, Toph stormed away her fist still tingling from the punch.

* * *

"He won't leave me alone! He's being weird!" Toph finally confessed to Katara one afternoon. They were sitting by the fountain which Haru had rebuilt it using his earthbending. Katara had decided that Toph had learnt her lesson and was healing her arm.

"Who?" Katara asked, not really paying attention to who she was asking about.

"Sokka! Ever since I broke my arm he won't leave me alone!" Katara started listening once her brother's name was mentioned. "He'll cook me my food, walk with me everywhere! He won't let me out of his sights! It's infuriating! He's like a lost little badger-mole pup!"

Katara laughed. "Actually, it kinda reminds me of when Suki was traveling with us. He had such a crush on her." She stood up, legs cracking from being in a kneeling position for such a long time. "Okay, you're good now. Remember no more stupid mistakes okay?"

"Yeah." Toph did her very best not to think. She did her very best not to let her mind wander the endless fantasies she had involving Sokka. But, even though she tried her hardest, she started thinking about it. Sokka definitely didn't have a crush on her. They were…best friends and nothing more she scolded herself.

Weren't they?

"Katara! Kataaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaa?! My nose hurts!"

"Speak of the devil. Sokka! What happened!?"

"I learnt a little lesson about leaving capable girls by themselves."

* * *

A/N

This was so much fun to write, just kinda let loose and just write some pure Tokka lovin'!

This was for Arysd, I think she got a number of reviews or something...lol I've kinda forgotten but! This is for her! I hope you like it!


End file.
